Last Chance At Happiness
by HappyHardcore
Summary: Amy runs into someone from her past... is she strong enough to help her friend regain control of her life?


            I stared at my coffee while I sat in the coffee shop. My eyes were red and sore from crying and I had no idea how I was going to afford a place for the night. I knew that the bottomless coffee would be ending soon enough. I threw a wadded five-dollar bill on the table and decided it was time I found somewhere to stay the night. I got up and walked with my head down so nobody could see what kind of wreck I was. As I walked down the street I kept my head low as to not make eye contact with anybody. However I ran right into someone and was knocked on my ass.

            "I am so sorry." Someone said as they knelt beside me. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" I couldn't answer. I don't know if it was the stress of what happened earlier or the fact that I was terrified of being out in the night on my own. The tears were sliding down my cheeks and I choked out a stifled sob. "Are you hurt?" He asked again. I shook my head no as I tried to get up.

            "Shane I think we should go." I heard another voice.

            "Matt don't be an asshole." A female voice said. She handed me some tissue and I wiped my eyes and blew my nose as I tried to calm myself down. Through my tears I recognized them from "his" favorite show. I was standing with Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, and Lita. Which meant he was probably on his way home and will find out that I left. They must have seen the panic on my face as Shane grabbed my arm so I wouldn't run.

            "I think you need friends right now." He held onto my arm and picked up my hastily packed duffle bag. He led me down the street to the Radisson Hotel. We got in the elevator and got off on the tenth floor. He opened his room and he nudged me in. Lita and Matt followed. He sat me down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water. "Who are you running from?" He asked.

            "My husband." I said softly. "He is a big fan of you guys." I added.

            "Why are you running?" Lita asked. I unzipped my hoodie and slipped it off. I had on a tank top underneath. They all gasped at the sight of my battered body. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" She asked. 

            "No, he's a cop." I said sadly. "He will pull me out and possibly kill me." I said solemnly. 

            "I don't know about you two good Samaritans but I think that maybe we should take her to a shelter and be done with this." Matt stated flatly. "This is none of our business and I have no idea why we are getting involved."

            "Matt don't be an asshole." Amy said the second time that night. "Besides if he is a cop that would be one of the first places he will look for her." 

            "I should go. I have to find a place to sleep."

            "You can stay here with me." Shane smiled. "There are two beds in here, I swear to you that no harm will come to you."

            "That is far to generous." I said quietly. "I really can't impose." 

            "You are not imposing." Shane said softly. "I will be offended if you decline." 

            "Then we will take you to the next city where you can get your life straightened out." Lita added.

            "What?" Matt looked like he was going to pop a gasket. "You have no idea who this woman is and you are offering to give her a free ticket? You guys are insane."

            "Matt I'll be staying here tonight." Lita stated. "You can go and have the whole bed to yourself." 

            "What is going on here?" Matt asked.

            "You don't understand the severity of the situation." Shane stated. "She is going to get caught if she stays in the city. Her husband is a cop which means he has all the means to find her."

            "I understand that." Matt replied. "You don't know this woman. For all you know she could be lying."

            "Your wrong. Matt I know her." Lita stated softly. "It's Kyle right?" I nodded.

            "How do you know me?" I said softly.

            "Amy Dumas." She stated. The name definitely rang a bell. "We went to school together. She was the most popular girl in school, I was the proverbial bookworm."

            "I can't believe you recognized me." I was slightly shocked. 

            "You still look the same… the big blue eyes and the wild curly black hair gave it away." She smiled. "It is now my duty to get you someplace safe."

            "You don't have to…" I said quietly. "I was not exactly the nicest person to you in high school." I looked at my shoes.

            "Well… I wasn't very nice to you either. Besides nobody deserves to go through what you had to."

            "I deserved it." I replied.

            "Like hell you did." Matt said sharply. "I am going to get the trainer to have a look at you and see what we can do about your injuries."

            "I'll go with you." Shane stated. "We'll be back shortly with dinner too." And they disappeared leaving Amy and I alone for the time being.

            "You don't have to do this." I said as my eyes filled with tears.

            "Kyle, let us be friends." She smiled. "I think you need a few right now and let me tell you how loyal this group is." She hugged me tightly. 

            "Thank you." I sighed deeply. "I don't deserve it but thank you." I said through the tears. There was a knock on the door and Amy got up to answer it. It was the trainer who took a look at my injuries and asked me a million questions.

            "Well… in all honesty." He began. "You are going to be fine. It appears that you are just bruised, no other injuries than what we see here." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You are in really good hands here. Let these guys help you back up." He smiled before he left the room.

            "Where are the boys?" Amy asked the trainer as he was walking out the door.

            "They were headed to McDonald's for some food." He replied.

            "They could have gone to Subway or something." Amy groaned the phone rang. She answered it. "Hello, just a sec." She pulled the phone away from her ear and smiled. "They would like to know what you would like to eat." 

            "I'm not very hungry." I replied. 

            "Pick something." She said firmly.

            "Quarter pounder meal with coke. Not super sized." She repeated what I had said into the phone but she told them to Super size it.

            "I'm going to fatten you up." She smiled.

            "I'm fat." I said to my shoes.

            "Uhm… have you looked in the mirror? You are nothing but a bag of bones." She scolded. "You'll wind up in the hospital before too long."

            "He always said that I was a fat cow and that I should go on a diet."

            "He is full of shit." She spat. "You used to be so beautiful I envied you." She sighed. "It kills me to see what you have become."

            "I was never pretty." I sighed. 

            "Kyle, I am taking you to North Carolina with me and you can talk to my therapist about all of this. I'll pay for it, I just want you to be back the way you were."

            "I could never go back to that." I said softly.

            "You need help." She smiled at me. "I want to help you become a woman again."

            "You don't have to do that." I said as the boys returned with McDonalds goodies and the other Hardy.

            "Jeff meet Amy's friend Kyle." Matt said once they walked in.

            "Nice to meet you." He kissed my hand. "I heard you have had a rough time."

            "It's almost over. She is going to stay with me until she gets her head on straight. Her husband called her a fat cow. Can you believe that?"

            "You are making me feel like a freak show." I said between mouthfuls of the juicy not good for you burger. 

            "I'm sorry." Amy sighed. "It just pisses me off that there are so many assholes out there."

            "We are not assholes." Shane stated. "We are sweet sexy men."

            "Whatever." Amy laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm. After we ate Matt and Jeff decided it was time to go to bed.

            "Did you girls want me to go bunk with Matt?" Shane asked.

            "No it's alright." I replied. 

            "Besides you wouldn't want to share with Matt." Amy joked. "He has some nasty sleeping habits."

            "Does anybody mind if I have a shower?" I asked. They told me to go ahead and I grabbed my duffle bag. I had just thrown things in not thinking. I had also closed out his bank account and took all of the money that was in it. Thank heavens for joint accounts. I smiled as I looked at the small fortune that I carried with me. I finally found the toiletries that I was looking for as well as something to sleep in. I showered and changed and rejoined Shane and Amy. They were sitting on the bed chatting. They saw me and smiled.

            "Feel better?" Shane asked.

            "Very much so." I smiled back. They took turns getting ready for bed. All I know is once my head hit the pillow I was out for the night.


End file.
